1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of ice sculptures, and in particular, to an apparatus for forming ice sculptures of predetermined shape in environments not otherwise conducive to the formation of ice.
2. Description of Prior Art
One device known in the art comprises apparatus simulating the appearance of a natural object, statuary, or like objects, the interior of which includes means for circulating a chilling medium therethrough. The apparatus proports to chill the exterior surface to any desired extent, however, in fact, the apparatus is capable of creating only a very thin layer of frost or ice crystals. It is entirely incapable of forming a substantial layer of ice.
Also known in the art are imitation ice ornaments. One such ornament utilizes a transparent hollow body made of synthetic resin in place of real ice. Refrigerating means chill the surface of the hollow body only insofar as necessary to cause water vapor to condense on the outer surface, creating the illusion of melting ice. Such an apparatus is also incapable of forming a substantial layer of ice.
Other apparatus are known for frosting glasses prior to use, however, these apparatus too are incapable of forming substantial layers of ice on surfaces fully exposed to the ambient atmosphere.
This invention accomplishes that which has not been possible in the prior art, namely, an ice sculpture formed with a substantial layer of ice. In the presently preferred embodiment, an apparatus for forming ice sculptures or the like, comprises a housing, a sleeve member of predetermined shape disposed on the housing and means for refrigerating the sleeve member disposed in the housing and the sleeve member, whereby a layer of ice is formed on the sleeve member. The refrigerating means comprises a condensor and compressor disposed in the housing and an evaporator disposed in the sleeve member. The sleeve member is in substantial surface contact with the evaporator, in the presently preferred embodiment, a stacked helix of pipe coils. The sleeve member is formed of a highly thermally conductive material, and a layer of ice forms on the outside surface of the sleeve member. As a further decorative embelishment, the apparatus may further comprise light means disposed atop the sleeve member, and the sleeve member may be coated with a color, providing a background hue for the layer of ice.